The Next Generation
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Ok 17years after the defeat of krux five friends go to a field to an excavation site what they find is more than just dinoaura bones what they relizae is there generation might be the last oh and rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

long ago there was a battle with beings of darkness who anihalted anyone and anything that got in there way they were feared through out the galaxy even the most advanced of civilizations fell but there was one way to defeat these beast? And the only way to beat them was by using the mighty and majestic creatures known as the **SPECTROBES **but only a chosen few could control and posses them but the last spectrobe masters were Jenna and rallen of the nanaoiro planetary patrol .Rallen defeated the krawl leader krux however his generals escaped with the battle won everyone was happy but at a price rallen lost his left arm he then decided to give up being a spectrobe master as did jenna both the cosmolinks and prizmod disappeared since then rallen has become commander of the npp ,with jenna as his lieutenant and wife there has been peace in the last 17 years. But this story focuses on different individuals from a different universe and how they will change how the universe thinks.

You know how you have that day that doesn't make any lick of sense well that's how I felt today cause after today things will never be the same again. Ok everyone line up said the teacher"today they were going on a field trip to some excavation site there was a kid who had black hair that went down to his ears he was at the least 5.9 his brown skin went well with his brown eyes,his attire consisted of black combat boots black jeans he had a white muscle ti and over it was a red unbuttoned shirt.

Man I hope this thing is as big of a deal as there making it out to be said the boy "of course it's a big deal were looking at items of history "the girl had auburn hair that was in a high ponytail she was wearing blue lacoste jeans had a short sleeved purple shirt ,and she had a cross necklace "Maya what is with you and old things "what a girl can't like old things?I always thought women loved jewelery ,shopping ,and babies "where the hell didi you get babies from " the boy who was wearing blue jeaned shorts and was wearing a gray shirt that had a gryphon on it he was also wearing a blue jeaned jacket.

It's just well uummm"Jack you are completely hopeless "said a girl who had blonde hair in a ponytail she wore jean shorts that went above her knees she had on a white buttoned down shirt with a tie that wasn't actually tied"I am not hopeless I just forget sometimes that all Sayaka. OK now that everyones accounted for lets get on the bus"jack was sitting on the left side of the bus with Derek"and on the opposite side was Maya and Sayaka as they were finishing there conversations they arrived at the site everyone stepped off the bus. The teachers and the people who worked there told them to go to which sites .

Hey you guys know they say that an unknown dinosaur fossil is here "man this isn't as fun as you said this would be maya "ummm dude shes currently busy looking at some rock she found"I know am not a big fan of dirt but this is 't worry miss it just gets easier as you go said a kid who was in his group he had a brown vest on and blue jeans with the left leg torn and he had a bandana on his jet black hair hey Damien whats up said Sayaka "hey umm who's your friends "oh this is Jack, Derek, and Maya "well yoou guys wanna hear a secret?

Depends what the secret asked Derek"well I was dusting off this bone and whatnot when I heard some guy who works here were talking about some secret up on that mountain.

Hey did you hear "hear what "the reason this site only gets any visitors cause theres some big secret"yeah I heard there suppose to be some type of passage to an old abandoned mine that has treasure or something "yeah I .. oh shoot we need to hurry get back to work!Yeah if anyone found out who knows who be on this anyway lets get the cabin sets up.

SO what do you think" wait there are cabins here so were staying a night here"yes Jack but that's not the point point is who wants to come with"I'll go better than dusting off rocks"sure why not "well might as well tag don't want you guys having all the fun "maya what about you"weeelll I think I wanna stay with the rocks"MAYA! alright alright I'm kidding so when it gonna start" tonight.

**BOYS CABIN 11:00PM**

Jack,Damien,and Derek were all in there cabin still in the clothes they wore today they waiting for the teachers and few workers who stayed were inspecting the cabins and making sure everyone was asleep and whatnot after waiting them out jack whispered"hey guys you awake and ready"yeah "yo"ok gentelman operation make some memories before we grow old start now said jack!

Man were are they should have been here about 10 minutes ago "you think they got caught Sayaka "I don't know"as sayaka was walking she put her back up against a tree but two hands came up from behind her and made a roar "RAGHHHRRH"ahh ah hah ah ahhha "oh man that was hilarious "guys that's not funny "you;re right am am am ... am sorry,"well ok now that were all here lets go "the group was walking through leaves and twigs and trying to stay together seeing as how they only had 3 flashlights "ok it's official we are lost"were not lost ...were just sidetracked"dude just admit it were lost "stop yelling at me!Jack was ignoring them until he heard a sound it sounded like a heartbeat " yo yo yo .. hey guys y'all here that? Huh I don't know what are you hearing asked maya"I don't know but whatever it is it's so loud ..and it's this way" hey wait " everyone then stared to follow Jack and Maya"woah hey am staring to hear something to but it sounds said Sayaka"what" soon the whole group started hearing things they did not understand.

Guys this way it's getting closer "they started to see light and they came into a clearing that was shined by the moonlight "why here 'I can still here it but I just ..it doesn't make any sinceaahh "jack had fell into some kind of hole "woah ahh ahhh uff ...ooowww"Jack"Jack"Jack"Jackey"how many times have I told you don't call me Jackey anyway am alright everyone come down but not at the same time"what he said I think he said come down at the same time"no no no .Everyone was now in the hole with jack"ow I said not at the same time Damien "sorry"he guys this tunnel it extends "yeah"ladies gentelman I can safely say we found what we were looking for,"the group then proceeded down the trail they all noticed strange lines that seemed like some kind of technology but seemed different from there owns.I've never seen anything like this before "hey Derek shine the light over here said Maya"what he shined on was a picture that had people being terrorized by some type of monster with no legs but had long waist that appeared to be it's leg it had tentacles that seemed to be it's those things are ugly"hey but check this one out "this picture had a man who stood in front of the monster and faced it with some other type of monster besides that were pictures of those check out this green one it's glowing"no it's not this bird looking ones glowing"you're eyes need to be check this one that looks like it's from the Mayans is glowing"but what about this blue dog thing"actually guys all of them are glowing and... so is that"they all looked to see some type of rock thing in the corner glowing they all walked with precaution,"sooo do we touch it asked Damien?

Umm I'll touch said Jack"as he did he started seeing images of how this thing got here(listen my old friend take of these untill the time for when the threat is near find the ones who will be our successors " the man then placed something in some kind of pillar. Woah holy .. guys we have to take this thing with us"soon after he said that a door opened in front of them" keep moving forward said Sayaka"Sayaka was also carrying the rock which was still glowing as they came closer to the end they were all surprised what they found was a room with the glowing lines Derek and Maya started taking pictures ,guys we have made a discovery "how can you tell "this place must be of some advanced culture and hey jack what are you doing"this thing it's glowing and it's the thing I saw in my vision"as soon as he touched it the crystal jumped out of place and started floating .

Suddenly it started speaking and a picture of a face appeared"greetings young masters you have found my gift only those are worthy can find this place those who have a kind heart can accept them,those who are open minded can understand them and those who are worthy can control them you few have been chosen for a greater purpose I now give you the power to use the SPECTROBES"spectrobes said everyone they crystal stopped transmitting and it split into five pieces the pieces flew to everyone's what is this thing" I don't knowww...woahh" the whole place started moving and the door shut ",it won't budge said Damien"the whole place rised up from the ground revealing what it looked like a spaceship soon the whole place became remodeled and everything actually looked like a spaceship the ship started flying and it shot a beam and a portal appeared"everyone hold on to all were passing through the light for some reason jack could swear he saw the rock thing move it actually was moving"guys tell me you see this"soon then they passed through the portal and Jack and Damien could see they were falling into some type of building" BRACE YOURSELFES!

As he said that both Jack and Sayaka fell back towards the ship it made a tough landing nearly scratching a building or two but they landed far away from what appeared to be a city there was trees and grass everywhere.

My lord theres an energy source it seems the spectrobes have returned" I see so it seems ..send one of are newest vortex and fill it with 20 at the least krawl lets test out these new masters.

* * *

Staring from a building was a man with reddish orange hair he looked at the window taking in the scenery and noticed some ship all most crashing into his building but before it passed through he noticed it looked oddly familiar "commander Rallen that ship it's"I know it's ahhhh! The women with long pink hair walked over to him"it;s nothing call every and any patroller to get to that crash site right now ... and so it begins?

Ow ok who's not dead " ah"ugh"ow"ok next time am driving and ow "Damien then felt something fall on his head and noticed the creature looked like a giant cat from china it's skin was red and had blue marks on the face"Jack what is this thing"oh that is or was that rock thing and "both Damien and Jack looked at each other until the moment of silence was broken" what the hell happened to your hair the hell happened to mine the hell happened to yours both said in unison .Jack hair was now long and went to his neck and it was a little spiky in the back,Damien jet black hair had turned into a brown hair and stood up like (vash the stampede sorry couldn't explain it right)" hey could you guys keep it down can't a guy get some sleep" Derek still had his black hair but it now had blue highlights and was really spiky " Derek hair "huh.. haahh what is going on"I don't know said Sayaka "she seemed normal for some reasons did Maya.

Guys I need some air "same here "everyone was walking out of the ship and saw how beautiful the land was and how there was fruits none of them have ever seen before and they all looked to see a city with a bunch of tall towers " man where this thing take us "I don't know but I like it "as Jack was about to come out he found a grip under something on the ship he grabbed it but nothing happened ".Well nother mans trash nother mans treasure well guys looks like were exploring and " he was stopped when a dozen of what appeared to be those flying ships you see in cartoons but what really caught there eyes was when the red creature started barking "huh what is it "maya whats wrong with him" hey get away you have to get away oh no" the man stopped talking and threw somethings at them " hey those kinda look like this thing I have and "BOOM"HUH?Everyone was stifled with fear when the giant vortex spread around them including the ship blocking anyone from entering but they could see"NO NO!"Commander sir what do we do sir" hope that this wasn't just luck they got here.

* * *

What's going on how we get here and what are those things asked Maya"I don't know but they seem real familiar" yeah and look out " the things had tried to surround them but each one of them dodged there was a total of 24 "each of them had been separated Maya and Derek were together and Sayaka and Damien were together while Jack was alone "guys hey guys I.I..I don't know what you are or what you want but I won't let you hurt my friends!All of a sudden his arm started to glow and what popped out was a red lion thing and some type of yellow tiger the monster cringed back a little "woah what are you guys " we are the spectrobes" you have awakened us and your allies can summon spectrobes to "wait can all of them talk"yes but only you can understand all the elements soon your friends will be able to .I see well then spectrobes attack " the yellow tiger rolled up into a ball and made an exit for the red lion and Jack to pass through " hey guys meet my new friends these wrist things have them in there so bust them out ! Huh well if Jack did maybe I can to cause am not dying today,"as soon as maya jumped she went higher then she thought she would and then her wrist glowed to and out came something that was walking like a raptor it face was orange and had what appeared to be horns on it they both landed Maya was on top of her new beast friend "huh am allright "do not worry my lady so long as I am here no krawl shall hurt you"there heart felt moment was interuppted by a flash of water and Derek riding it "so it seems we are once again summoned to fight thank you umm"this creature was blue and was on four legs and it had red eyes "my name is ryza master but you can call me storm"ok lets rock!

Where Sayaka and Damien were still surrounded"man what did they do "I am afraid I am afraid however I am to beautiful to die here" and I won't die without puting up" FIGHT BOTH SAID. Then a bird with brilliant feathers appeared out of Damien's wrist and looked like it had an indian coat picked him up and they began their assault from the air attacking and swooping down on the enemy and out of Sayaka was monster with a mace for a tail and it had horns like a ram on the side of his head and the yellow tattoos that inscribed his body .Man these things have no respect for anyone little woman help me protect the nature "I shall " wow this awesome man you are amazing " thank you goo oah hoh but do you always want to feel this way so you may always be part of the sky "yes " well then you and me shall get along great"the both of them yellied goo oah hoh.

Man whoa we are beating the crap out of these things ok guys lets finish this " jack tiger friend rolled up in a ball and went full speed and combined his attack with storm who was passing through all of them with his barrage of water slices while Maya raptor charged at a few in front of them and spinned upward sending high in the ari but hey were given no break when the bird of Damien sliced through them like an arrow,and with the few remaining the red lion and mace tail stood side by side as the red lion mouth began to catch fire and spit out a flame that took the form of it's fangs ,while mace tail smashed the ground with it's tail and sent shockwave flying toward them combining the finishing move to be more vortex then started to regress untill it was no longer there "the people who had came toward them were astonished as they saw a sight some hadn't seen in a long time and others who thought were myth.

See this men these are the spectrobes " the group looked behind them to see a man with one arm and red orange hair"you're the guy we saw " yes"but none of that is important you have taken you're first steps to becoming a spectrobe master you can hear the voices of all the spectrobes" you can only hear the plant"you can only hear the water"you can only hear the sky"you can only hear the earth .But that will not stop you from controlling other spectrobes "you mean there are more of you asked Sayaka"yes young sky-high but you must focus self control"and restraint my lady for once you understand all of us"you can truly be a spectrobe master. I shall be with you untill the next time we make a storm"sure"well until next time you need me seedling"oookkayyyy"so until the next time we must take the sky goo oah hoh"untill we have to protect showing the strength of the earth"right "untill we must fight as one again. The spectrobes each returned to there respective wristband.

By the looks on some of your faces your wondering what happened and why you can only understand one element well most of you "I want to oohh"Jack said everyone" he fainted don't worry it happens the first time for now rest and need not worry I shall explain everything later"it was almost as if this man before us knew what we were and that everyone had fainted I don't know who this guy is or where I am but I think whatever we've gotten are selves in I think it has only begone.

Sir the scout Tex did not return however we made a shocking discovery it umm"speak up welp "there was more than one cosmod"what said the three figures behind him"impossible do you tak him for a fool "gerebelus hold your tongue" my lege"how many ...howmany!Five sir "I see leave me be ..so they spectrobes have return but these new masters have no idea who they're dealing with no idea.

**Ok I got the inspiration to do this fic from spectrobes:legends I don't know if this is gonna be as long as my other but I'll just spin it untill next time **


	2. First day on the job

Inside a white room was 5 beds and in one of those beds was jack slepping until komaniu started jumping on him "ow wo ow ok am up am up ...you're that thing if you're here then that means"bark bark"hey wait up"he was following komainu down the really long and white hallway"how long is this thing gonna go"bark bark..bark bark"he went through an automatic door" better be worth it"he passed through the door and he was in a big command room filled with people in a uniform" where in the world am I"you're at npp who "calm yourself. My name Rallen am commander of the npp come follow me lets get you into some clothes"what are you talking about am in oh?This place is the planet kolin you and you're friends are not in your own dimension"huh"oh and speaking of your friends they've been waiting for you"really where are they and could you tell me what this thing is!"komainu..hello my old friend as you can see I am no longer you're master.

Am sorry if he's your's we brought him home so you don't have to charge us with thieft"no he not mine he's yours,now"so um rai ral railey was it"rallen and about your friends your the last one to wake up and one of them woke up 20minutes before you I think she's still in the infirmaray"really who is it!

**Infirmary**

Ow ow ow man aren't you guys supposed to be some advance humans but you still have shots pain in my"SAYAKA! Huh jack you're awake my am suprised everyone thought you were in a coma"nah am good and ow ok now that was mean .Sorry about that just had to get a sample ok you can put your clothes on now it's your turn"am sorry what"oh yeah this is standard presigure"huh woah woah wait me and needles don't go so well sayaka tell was no longer in the room jack"ah firetruck.

See now was that so bad "hey you're not the one who felt like he was getting probed!Right now jack would you like to get out of the hospital part of npp and look at the rest of it "cite seeing sweet and rallen were now on a converyer belt to the other side of the building"wow so you run all of this"yes the npp is dedicated to protecting the peace in the universe and on kolin "so you're intergalatic police huh"that's one way to sum it up I guess this building were heading to is it the one with mission briefing and"there are a total of 4 buildings of the npp each with a briefing room so right no were just gonna wing it ok"allright so what's so ahhhhh"this is the hangar bay of this building" woah this ship is huge "come on this way one of your friends past the simulator and beat one of our b-class pilots.

HUHHHH who "d.d.d derek"wow looks like everyone is having some fun here" now then come with me to my office you're friends should be there by this office is big"not as big as you're head stupid"GUYS!Am so glad you're here derek I heard you'll be able to fly a spaceship"naturally my talents are amazing"hey jack guess what guess what guess what"what maya"you know komainu here turns out he is a spectrobe to"am sorry what?Yeah the form we found him in was a fossil and"don't tell him everything maya at least not yet cause we haven't told you everything yet"so you've been lying said damien"not exactly lying but walking around the truth" you're that women who was with me said derek"yes this is jenna my liuetant and wife"WIFE said everyone !Yes but the reason she is here is simple as are you we were the spectrobe masters before you I thought after I killed krux we were done with the krawl and spectrobes but it seems the universe loves proving me wrong 17 years have passed since I defeated him and lost my arm and when I sent komainu and my ship I told him to pick people that were worthy I never expected him to bring back five teenagers from a different universe. The krawl are back and it looks like they got some new friends I am asking you will please join the nanario planateary patrol AND HELP US BEAT THE KRAWL ONCE AND FOR ALL!

**White Room**

Well um can we have time to think rallen please sir"sure take your time"everyone was now heading back to the room where they all slept at "thanks for bringing us back to the room jenna "no thanks but think real hard cause the krawl have killed millions maybe even trillons of people they even killed our mentor and friends home planet he's the last survivor of his star system plus the spectrobes are the only thing that can stop them just think good cause whatever decision you make we'll take it to heart. That takes the pressure off of us said derek"but do we really wanna get involved in this,"maya we well these things are like a part of us now aren't they said damien"I think we should stay we have a responsibility right said sayaka"we really need to think about this jack what about you, you got anything to put in .Me am staying"huh"huh"huh"huh"yeah I mean like sayaka said we have a responsibility but this is about what we wanna do am staying cause I don't want this kick-ass city to die.

I can't leave you here by yourself cause you might make things worse said derek"well I wanna see my maya again said maya"I wanna get in touch with the nature guy said sayaka"damien you"I mean I just met you guys probably 2 days ago and what not but I only know about jack and sayaka and I just met maya and derek the night we came here I just sorta fill outta place you shouldn't fill outta place at all man you're my friend plus were all spectrobe masters in traning .. we all have more in common dude so don't go sad on me it dosen't suit you or any of us ..so were all settled"yes "hmm"yo"yeah"let's go.

Jenna what do you think about them"they are inexperirenced "I know but can we really ask them to fight our fight"it's there decision my love just like it was our decision to become masters and to be married"jenna was now in rallen lap hers leg hanging over him and her arms wrapped around his neck"jeena you don't have to blame yourself for my arm that was me being reckless and careless I am just glad I still have one arm to hold you with my love"I am too but I would love to hug something much softer"both of them were sharing a short passionate kiss that was interupted by the door ral.."jenna was still in rallen's lap"oh I see you have made your decision what is it"we have decided to stay and beat the krawl and join the npp"oh thank you everyone"rallen walked over to everyone and gave them a hug.

Now then follow me jenna get it ready"yes love"uum get what ready"where are we going?I am going to take you all to a special place here is the elevator that's gonna take us oh by the way hang on "the elevator was able to hold 10 people with out it being cramp"doctor wright were coming to the temple so get it ready and bring us down hang on"in a matter of seconds the elevator was going down faster than a normal elevator it felt like they were inside a roller coaster "what is this"why so fast"where we go"mommy"am gonna puke"don't worry were almost there.

**Training Temple**

Man so these are them huh" it was professor wright but he had a goatee and his hair was now in a blaze hairstyle"come on this way "what is this thing asked maya"it kinda looks like the ruins we found back on our planet"yes and no now step in here"wait a minute this isn't some kind of portal to another dimension right" no"oh it just teleports you inside"what ok here goes something I love you momma"can't live with him can't live without him wow hoo said maya "goo oah hoh yelled damien"this better be awesom"said derek"last one banzai said sayaka.

The group was now inside a big blue room that suddenley beacam a grassland with a watefall"this temple is for traning you all fought on luck yesterday if you're in a real fight and you aren't lucky you're good as dead now jenna start at level appeared before the group were the same krawl from yesterday only they were clear blue"these are krawl are like dummies sometimes they wil hit yu sometimes they won't if you hit them each krawl has a different look ,size,shape,appearance and power you have to make the best of yoour own and the spectrobes power now begin. The krawl rushed at them "huh woah jack rallen someone tell me how we get them out first exclamied derek!Rember how you felt when you were attacked "I was scared for myself and my friends I felt useless but that didn't stop me from fighting that didn't stop me from being myself SPECTROBES I SUMMON YOU! Jack tiger and lion friend appeared once more"remeber huh I didn't want to lose to jack so I brought the storm"hey there"hya strom"I wanted to be strong"ghayh my lady aren't thou safe"yes maya"I am free as the sky goo oah hoh"GOO OAH HOH"I've always thought of myself but now I want to change so come out ogre.

Good level 2"now about 30 krawl appeared"ok guys lets rock simba tony attack"the red lion and tiger took to thier names and attacked with simba biting one and shooting a blast at the other the tiger rolled ina ball and ranover 2 the other spectrobes now rushed in assisting there comrades spiko had slame one and gave another a good combination punch mayarex had bolted on on and landed on the counterpart storm and aobi were both zigzaging through the crowd of krawl .Impressive stop the simulation am going down there and prepare my glove"hey wait minute we weren't finish said an annoyed sayaka"you are done with the spectrobes traning now time for your traning"rallen walked in he room he had a glove that went all the way to his shoulder plus it had a glowing ring on the side"now all of you come at me with your best shot now that the spectrobes have gone back into cosmods I have to whip you all into shape.

Are you sure cause" come on"well you heard the man haha "damien gave rallen a high kick to the head and brought it down but missed"legs witout balance are useless"ogfhh"he grabbed damien leg and kicked him in the gut"damien"that's it"both jack and derek were coming at rallen from bothsides"you see this arm is special"rallen had hit the ground and a shockwave hit the both of them "now both of you are gonna fill this"jack got the big arm while derek got the his otherhand both went flying to the other side of the room,"come on maya we can beat him gaahh"haugah"this ring I can also use it to stun detach 2"2 rings went flying at maya and sayaka and wrapped them selves around the two "stun shock 14"ahhh"ahh"stop ,return"well that was almost to easy"hey the three of us aren't done"derek ,jack,and damien I am impressed detach"this time his big arm went off"huh said the boys with a bewildered look"I just wanted to show it to you now I'll show how I became commander"listen guys he only has one arm so I bet he makes up for it with his legs said jack"try to go for the side where he has an arm "lets go.

The three rushed him from all sides "wow you all actually know something"huaah"derek like I said with damien no balance useless"dereks flying kicke was caught and he was sent flying to damien"just you and me huh..I won't give up"jack slipped him under his legs but his feet came into his face and a knee to his temple" looks like I got my work cut out for me huh I'll teach all of you some hand -to-hand combat and the weapons we give you cause this is just your fist day on the job"rallen walked out the room"guys "huh"yeah"ahh"what"there in no way in hell he is human we got a long way to go.

**Here is the next generation don't know how far am going with this but am gonna enjoy getting there**


	3. The first krawl call

2 **Weeks after the group arrived**

Huarrh"good Jack real good sharp kick" garghhh" straight left with power good Derek" nowgugh" really Damien a submission hold I thought I told you all don't underestimate my arm" Rallen then jabbed Damien thigh and then threw him over his shoulder" aw crap not this again shouted Damien!

"I got you said Jack as he caught Damien forgot Derek ""Rallen had dashed towards Derek and grabbed his arm and then slung him towards the other two "special delevery"WOAH WAIT DEREK STOPPP UFH!

"Well well well well well isn't this ironic a chain of fools huh aha hah hhhah hah ha hey Wright how long was that" it's a new record for them 5 minutes at least" you're physically fit you're getting better at hand to hand and you're handling the weapons better too. "You've all come along way since two weeks ago I praise you all however. "It's gonna be a while before you beat me so get cleaned up.

"Darnitt no matter how good we get we just can't beat him said a preturbed Damien. "There's no way he is human is there asked Jack" "who knows right now am hungry said Derek"I with him"fine It'll take my mind off the ass whopping we just got said Damien. Must you be so negative all the time"hey am being literal man.

Come on let go eat"coming out of traning temple was Jack,Derek,and Damien heading to the building they issued for the 5 as there home but they had a special way to get home the three were now on the top of the building and could see there home straight ahead.

So,here's how it's gonna go last one there has to clean dishes said Jack"well Jack you might as well get ready cause am not losing"aw isn't that cute you both think you you have a chance said Damien. Alright let's do this thing 3..2...1...go!

The three boys were running to the edge of the building and at the same time they jumped" AOBA"RYZA"ZOZANE"out came the called spectrobes and the race began Aoba flying over the rooftops Zozane and Ryza jumping from the rooftops.

Come on boy go faster"goo oh ah you want speed" boo too the hell yah said Damien.

No way we are losing here" I agree here comes the storm" a torrent zigzagged in front of jack" oh yeah real mature Derek alright let's roll out.

Jack had jumped off of Zozane and, went higher than usual he. Was, about to fall not making it to the building he wanted to land, but was catches by a red lion. Who yeah was mad that he wasn't called out first" why didn't you bring me out" I thought you could use a break anyway come on lets win this race.

On the veranda of the apartment that all five of them lived was Maya" woah golly-gosh these people showers feel so refreshing man well your turn said Sayaka" I will just as... huh" what is.. please tell me those aren't are idiots coming" straight at us" really fast!

The three of them were heading exactly to the window of there apartment" ahhh not gonna lose said Damien" aahh like hell am losing said Jack" here we goooo! CRASH the three and the spectrobes had landed through the window taking half of the wall with it to.

I won" no way my master won" impossible he won" ok will ask our witnesses then girls who won asked Jack.

You idiots" Mayarex "Spiko""Spiko had now blown away the rubble they were under" you idiots do you know what could have happen you,you,you,you dumbasses" a breeze was now blowing through the apartment" I swear be happy nothing happened to us. Because if any thing had happened and huh" Sayaka towel had flowen off of her" holy" hello mother nature" perfect tits. HUH HUH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIKO POWER SMASH" yes seedling those who have bare witness to her fruits without her premission must be punish" NNNOOOOO exclamied all three boys!

Now then now that am dress and I am done yelling at you it's Maya turn" you could have been hurt we could have been hurt" this makes the eigth room you guys have trashed man. We're sorry" damn right you are anyway since you guys crashed this room. The three of you will be sleeping here tonight" HHHUUUUHHH" who" what" why the hell do we have to. Oh am sorry do I have to show you why" (note: Maya may seem docile but she is more tougher and crazier than them combined). Fine will do it" we will" Damien my brother from the same universe reall men take responsibility for their actions" fine but this is the last time I listen to you Jack.

So, now that the moment has passed guess what happened to me today said Derek" what said everyone? I got my liscense" woah dude that's big" nice one Derek said Maya!

Aw shucks it was nothing man" now that we on the subject how do you know how to even fly one" I don't even know back when we were on our earth I was still learning how to drive a car they didn't even, have to give me a crash course or anything. Maybe being in this universe amps us up in someways said Sayaka" she may be right I mean I don't get tired as quickly as I use to plus I can smell,taste,hear,and see better than ever. Plus I fill more physically fit even though my muscles aren't that big said Derek" and how we've been able to jump,and run better than before to.

Everyone nodded in agreement ay the sudden realization at what's happened to them. You guys ever wonder why it was us who found the tomb," no I just let things happen Maya said Jack. So, who's hungry" we are said the three boys. The group was now indulging themselves in what may have been the greatest food they ever tasted,"man who would have thought this machine could do this much. I know right all this thing does is scan your tongue analyzes your taste buds and makes what ever food you want said Sayaka.

'BING BING" what the hay the pods are ringing" what's up" kids" Commander Rallen said everyone" get to my room pronto we have a situation" sir.

**Commander's Room**

Ok Rallen I'll bite what are we here for anyway asked Derek? You want the good news or bad news? Good news first said Maya" well good news you guys are gonna get your very own ship today said Rallen" for serious" rwally man"yep and Derek get's to pilot it. Huuuuh shouted everyone" what don't you guys trust me "it's not a matter of trust dude it's just that I just want to be alive when I woke up.

Ok what is the bad news? There has been reports of krawl on the planet Genshi. That was that green looking planet if I remember correctly said Jack" yes it is so go down to your ship there are suits for you to where so go put them on listen this all your first time going on a mission so remember teamwork and to watch each other's back ok" ok said everyone.


End file.
